Las Heridas del Alma
by xXAnimeFangirl14Xx
Summary: Ryou sufre a lado de Bakura, pero porque Ryou no le pone un alto? One-Shot


Ryou estaba sentado, temblando, llorando y viendo por la ventana como las gotas de la lluvia caían.

-porque..porque Bakura?- se decía una y otra vez el pequeño Ryou

Desde hace mas de unos 2 meses que Bakura abusaba de el, y este ya no podía soportarlo, todas o casi todas las noches Bakura llegaba de quien sabe donde y buscaba a Ryou nada mas y nada menos para poder sacias su sed de placer. Cada vez que Bakura tocaba a Ryou este se sentí extraño, ya que estar con Bakura y poder sentirlo era lo que mas había deseado en esta vida, pero no de la forma en Bakura lo manejaba, ya que Ryou sabia perfectamente que su yami solo lo veía como un juguete sexual al cual podía tocar y usar cuantas veces el quisiera, pero Ryou lo ama, lo ama mas que nada. Pero como poder amar a alguien que solo te maltrata insulta y abusa de ti?

Ryou recordó aquella vez que su yami lo golpeo de tal forma que acabo en el hospital, y dejo caer una lagrimas sobre su suave y blanca mejilla.

***Flash-back***

Ryou!- gritaba un enfurecido chico de no mas de 19 años – Ryou! Donde demonios te has metido!? Ven aquí!

El nombrado estaba encerrado en su habitación, ya que sabia lo que había sucedido para que su yami le gritara de esa forma.

Lo que había pasado era que Ryou ese día había estado haciendo la limpieza de toda la casa y entre ese "todo" entraba la habitación de Bakura. Cuando Ryou llego al cuarto de su yami vio todo desordenado y obscuro, las cortinas cerradas, una montaña de ropa y la cama destendida, Ryou al ver la montaña de ropa supuso que estaba sucia pero lo que no sabia es que entre toda esa ropa se encontraba la billetera de Bakura.

Cuando termino de limpiar la habitación Ryou bajo la ropa sucia y la hecho a la lavadora. Mientras que la lavadora hacia su trabajo Ryou se fue a tomar un descanso, cuando la lavadora finalizo con su labor Ryou fue por la ropa para poder tenderla y así dejar que se secara, todo iba bien, pero en cuanto Ryou destendia un pantalón lo sintió un poco pesado así que reviso lo bolsillos y se dio cuenta de que estaba la cartera de Bakura y en ella claramente había dinero, literalmente había dinero, puesto que ahora los billetes se habían mojado y ya no servían, Ryou al darse cuenta de la gravedad de su error no hizo nada mas que dejar la billetera de Bakura sobre la mesa y después se fue corriendo a su cuarto y se encerró, pues ya sabia como reaccionaria su yami.

Ryou seguía en su cuarto asustado y deseando que Bakura no pudiera abrir la puerta de su cuarto, pero se equivoco, Bakura logro romperla de una patada.

Ahí estas maldito estúpido! – gritaba Bakura, mientras que Ryou solo lloraba – Sabes lo que me costo conseguir ese dinero!? Pero tu lo vas a pagar – pero yo no tengo dinero de sobra y lo que tengo lo uso para mantenerte a ti a mi! – protestaba su hikari –bueno en ese caso ahí otra forma de pago –decía Bakura mirando a su hikari con lujuria – No! – grito Ryou y empujo a Bakura para poder salir de la habitación y poder bajar las escaleras y así lograr salir de esa infierno al cual llamaba hogar, pero antes de que Ryou lograra bajar las escaleras su yami lo tomo por el brazo y lo obligo a verlo a la cara – quien demonios te crees para hablarme de ese modo!? Porque además encima de que haces una estupidez, todavía te indignas y te haces la inocente victima! – ya suéltame- decía Ryou forcejeando para poder soltarse de el agarre de su yami, pero fue en vano - Jaja me das tanta risa- y le dio una cachetada a Ryou y este al recibir la bofetada perdió el equilibrio y callo por las escaleras. Acto seguido Bakura no vio que Ryou se moviera y lo llevo al hospital. Al despertar Ryou se encontraba en una habitación blanca y lo primero que pudo ver fue a su yami. Bakura? – vaya ya era hora de que despertaras – que haces aquí? – que no es obvio te traje aquí para que te curaran pero cuidado y si dices algo eh -En ese momento entro el doctor y Bakura puso una falsa sonrisa – doctor ya esta bien? ya puede regresar a casa? – si claro que si, mañana mismo lo daré de alta, pero puedo preguntarte algo Ryou – amm…s-si – como fue que te caíste por las escaleras, al oír esta pregunta Ryou pudo ver de re-ojo como Bakura lo miraba con esa mirada asesina de "si dices algo te mato" – bueno pues yo..estaba corriendo para bajar a la cocina porque se me estaba quemando la comida y pues bueno….jaja – el doctor lo miro dudoso – de acuerdo.

***Fin de Flash-back***

Ryou seguí tirado a lado de la ventana intentando olvidar lo que paso esa misma noches hace una cuantas horas atrás

-porque Bakura!? yo te amo…por que me tratas tan mal?….que te hice?

***Flash-back***

Ryou estaba leyendo en la sala cómodamente, pero de repente escucho como una puerta había sido azotada y supo que ya había llegado su yami así que se dispuso a irse a su cuarto para poder terminar con su lectura pero en cuanto Bakura vio que su hikari subía las escaleras corrió detrás de el y lo tomo de el brazo –que haces? a donde crees que vas? – Bakura por favor…hoy no… - Ryou tu tienes la culpa de que todo esto suceda lo sabes verdad?... eres tan apetecible… - no Bakura, por favor…- Bakura ignoro las suplicas de su hikari y lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo a su cuarto.

Al llegar a su habitación Bakura dejo en la cama a Ryou y cerro la puerta.

-bien que comience la diversión – decía Bakura relamiéndose los labios y viendo a Ryou con lujuria.

-no por favor…- Ryou ya estaba llorando y suplicando porque su yami no lo hiciera suyo esea noche

Bakura empezó a tocar el pecho de su hikari y comenzó lamiéndolo y besándolo – ahhh… - ves Ryou a ti también te gusta – noo…ahhh…es…ahh….ver-verdad. Bakura callo a Ryou con un beso demasiado brusco e intenso. Entonces aprovecho para poder quitarle de una manera demasiado rápida su pantalón y comenzó a tocar por encima de el bóxer el duro y ya erecto miembro de su hikari – ahhh….ba-bakura…..ba-basta….- Bakura continuo tocando y masajeando el miembro de Ryou. Bakura decido entonces bajar por su pecho y siguió besándolo y dejando marcas y fue bajando hasta llegar a la entrepierna de su hikari, tomo el miembro de Ryou y de un solo golpe se lo metió a la boca – ahhhhh…..Bakura…..mmmmm – parecía que Bakura estaba chupando un paleta de dulce. Al cabo de un rato Ryou se corrió dentro de la boca de su yami y este se lo trago todo.

Entonces Bakura volteo a Ryou boca abajo y empezó a besar su fina y suave espalda y llego a su trasero el cual abrió y empezó a lamer su entrada – ngh….Ba-Bakura…..mmmmm- Bakura estaba haciendo sentir a Ryou como si estuviera en el cielo. Bakura decidió que su hikari ya estaba lo suficientemente lubricado y se desabrocho el pantalón y se lo quito.

Ryou al sentir que su yami había dejado de lamer su entrada volteo para ver que había pasado y al ver como Bakura se quitaba su pantalón se dio cuenta de lo que seguía a continuación – no Bakura eso no!... por-por favor… - Bakura lo único que hizo fue darle una bofetada a Ryou y este dejo de quejarse – CALLATE! Tu eres mío y yo puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo – en ese momento Bakura metió de una sola embestida su miembro en la pequeña entrada de Ryou –Ahhhh! – Ryou grito por el dolor que Bakura le había provocado. Bakura no dio tiempo a Ryou para acostumbrarse y empezó con embestidas demasiado rápidas, y ya después de un rato Bakura se corrió dentro de su hikari y este se corrió al poco tiempo. Quedaron tirados en la cama y Bakura se paro y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero no sin antes decirle algo a su hikari – escucha tu eres mío y de nadie mas… entiendes? –Ryou al oír esto lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza.

***Fin de Flash-back***

Volvemos a donde empezamos.

Ryou sentado a lado de la ventana y viendo como las gotas de la lluvia caían. Desconsolado y deprimido. Ya no sabia que hacer. Solo sabia que esta situación seria igual para siempre.

bakura…. porque…. porque te amo?

Y diciendo esto Ryou callo dormido esperanzado de que algún día Bakura pueda tratarlo bien.


End file.
